phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Phineas and Ferb characters
Main Characters The following characters have appeared in every episode of the series to this point. Other Major Characters The following characters have appeared in several episodes often playing large parts, though sometimes appearing in only cameos. One-Time Appearance Characters {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" valign="top" |- | Picture | Name | Episode | Description |- | | Lorraine Flynn | "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!" | The titular characters' maternal grandaunt, is the sister of Betty Jo and lives in a closet. (Presumably a closet of Betty-Jo and Clyde) |- | | J.B. | "Toy to the World" | President of Har D Har Toy Company, where briefly worked, didn't wear clothes to work once. |- | | Charles Pipping IV | "A Hard Day's Knight" | Neighbor of Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, resembles Jeremy causing Candace to briefly have a crush on him when the family visited London. |- | | Stubbings | "A Hard Day's Knight" | The butler of Charles Pipping IV and probably the butler of the Pipping Family. |- | | Meap | "The Chronicles of Meap" | Meap is an Intergalactic Security Agent, who travels around the universe helping any planet that was in danger. His nemesis is the evil Mitch. |- | | Mitch | "The Chronicles of Meap " | Mitch is Meap's nemesis. He owns a space station wherein he keeps the animals that he poaches. |- | | Blanca Dechan | "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" | Blanca Dechan is the original founder of Flawless Girl Cosmetics. |- | | Marty the Rabbit Boy | "Flop Starz" | Marty the Rabbit Boy auditioned for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star (which he won) at the Googolplex Mall. He performed on stage with his musical blender. |- | | Nosey | "The Lake Nose Monster" | Nosey is a sea-monster that lives in Lake Nose. He lives off of zinc, which he absorbs from the water through his skin. |- | | Bob Webber | "The Lake Nose Monster" | Bob Webber, or Captain Webber as he likes to be called, is the main Lifeguard at Lake Nose. |- | | Elizabeth | "Perry Lays an Egg" | Elizabeth is one of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's ex-girlfriends who has an unhealthy obsession for whales. At present time, she appears to be living inside a whale. |- | | Dr. Feelbetter | "It's About Time!" | Dr. Feelbetter appeared in the episode It's About Time!, as an obvious parody of Dr. Phil, to sort out problems between Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda. |- | | Lulu Jones | "Leave the Busting to Us!" | Lulu Jones is a television host who appears in the episode Leave the Busting to Us!. She is voiced by Vicki Lewis. She is the host of the Danville television show Bust 'Em. |- | | Fifi | "Leave the Busting to Us!" | Fifi is a camera operator that appeared in "Leave the Busting to Us!". She made a cameo appearance in the "Spot the Diff" episode The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift. |- | | Hildegard Johnson | "Crack That Whip | Hildegard Johnson is the grandmother of Jeremy Johnson, Suzy Johnson, and a long-standing rival of Betty Jo Flynn from when they were both in the Roller Derby. |- | | Conk | "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. | Conk was frozen in Danville around 29,000 years years ago. He is a Cro-Magnon. Unfrozen by in their garage, he picked up English extremely quickly including words like "sandwiches." |- | | Jekyll Doofenshmirtz | "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | Jekyll Doofenshmirtz is Heinz Doofenshmirtz's great great grandfather who created a machine to turn someone into either a fairy or monster. He was last seen in the shot of him being eaten by the Platypus Monster. |- | | Constance | "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | Constance is an 18th-century Candace lookalike. She is the disapproving governess of two small scientists, Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor. She bears a striking resemblance to Candace Flynn in word and deed. |- | | Dr. Phineastein | "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | Dr. Phineastein is an ancient Victorian scientist who created a monster platypus with the help of his hunchbacked henchman, Ferbgor. He is an obvious parody of Dr. Victor Frankenstein. |- | | Ferbgor | "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | Ferb Fletcher's Victorian ancestor, assisted a Phineas Flynn look-alike scientist named Dr. Phineastein in creating a Platypus Monster. |- | | Unnamed sergeant | "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" | The Sergeant is a character who appears in Candace's dream which appears to be Perry's dream. He appears to be working at the Smile Away Reformatory School. |- | | Morty Williams | "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" | Morty Williams is the host of his own investigative reporting television show named "The Morty Williams Show". |- | | Beppo Brown | "Oil on Candace" | Beppo Brown is the father of Django Brown, one of Phineas and Ferb’s friends. |- | | Mr. McGillicuddy | "Unfair Science Fair" | Mr. McGillicuddy is Baljeet's summer school science teacher. |- | | Ba-dink-a-dink | "Toy to the World" | The Ba-dink-a-dinks are a race of blue-skinned humanoids who lived under the Har D Har Toy Company's Danville factory. They were released when remodeled the factory to produce the Perry the Inaction Figure toy line. |- | | Aliens of Mars | "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" | Aliens of Mars live on Mars. They also made Candace the Queen of Mars. |- | | Agent Double-0 0 | "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" | Agent Double-0 0 is a British spy who appears in Season 2. He helps Perry the Platypus defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He actually doesn't know anything about Doofenshmirtz, he only helps Perry locate him. He has a very good knowledge, but he appears to work like the 19th and 20th century agents. |- | | Agent E | "The Ballad of Badbeard" | Agent E is a bald eagle which works for the agency. Her base is supposedly located near where Phineas's Grandparents live, as this is where her nest is located and the only place we see her. Agent E made her debut in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard". |- | | Balloony | "The Chronicles of Meap" | Balloony was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's best friend back in Gimmelschtump. He is a balloon with a very well made face drawn on it. He was lost one night when he floated away, Heinz tried to grab him but his father told him to stay still because he was being a lawn gnome. |- | | Bobby Nelson | "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" | Bobby Nelson is a local Danville surfer. He surfed in the contest held by . |- | | Boris | "The Flying Fishmonger (episode)" | Boris is a giant bully who wears big black boots. Therefore he is known as "Big Black Boots Boris the Bully." He used to constantly kick sand in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face, especially in places where one would not expect sand. |- | | Dave | "The Fast and the Phineas" | Dave is one of the announcers at the Swamp Oil 500 when Phineas was driving Linda's car. He or Rick is modeled to look like Dan Povenmire while the other one is made to look like Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. |- | | Rick | "The Fast and the Phineas" | Rick is one of the announcers at the Swamp Oil 500 when Phineas was driving Linda's car. He or Dave is modeled to look like Dan Povenmire while the other one is made to look like Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. |- | | Gaston Le Mode | "Run Away, Runway" | Gaston Le Mode is a fashion designer who hired after seeing their designs for the Summer All The Time Collection. |- | | Goldie | "Backyard Aquarium" | Goldie is the name for Phineas and Ferb's new goldfish pet. She was so special to them that they decided to build her an aquarium and get her friends from the ocean. |- | | Hans | "Out to Launch" | Hans is a person that Heinz Doofenshmirtz encountered while performing a shadow puppet show as a teenager. |- | | Jameson | "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | Jameson was Jekyll Doofenshmirtz's butler. |- | | Lloyd Wexler | "A Hard Day's Knight" | Dr. Lloyd Wexler is the evil mad scientist hero of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. |- | | Only Son | "Got Game?" | Only Son is the dog that Heinz Doofenshmirtz's father won in a game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". |- | | P. P. Otter | "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!" | P. P. Otter is a ringmaster working at the Mid-Summer's Festival. |- | | Peter the Panda | "It's About Time!" | Peter the Panda is a secret agent from Seattle that became an enemy of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in "It's About Time!" after they met at a convention in Seattle. |- | | Pinhead Pierre | "Out of Toon" | Pinhead Pierre was the host of a kids' television program that aired in Great Britain called The Pinhead Pierre Show! |- | | Platypus Monster | "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | A platypus monster was a Platypus-based monster that was created by Dr. Phineastein and his assistant Ferbgor during the Victorian age. |- | | Unnamed beach dancer (Queen Wahini crowner) | "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" | An unnamed beach dancer appeared at 's beach party. |- | | Wendy | "Unfair Science Fair" | Wendy is a teenage girl, voiced by Brenda Song, and a possible rival to Candace Flynn (and probably Mindy) for Jeremy Johnson's affections, who appears in "Unfair Science Fair". And competed with Candace to get a position alongside him at Mr. Slushy Dawg/Burger. |- | | Wanda | "Day of the Living Gelatin" | She is presumably one of the leaders of the agency. She is the head of the Division Pinky is in.